WHERE IS IT?
by shastalily
Summary: Gabrielle finds something that is important to Ares. What is it, and how will he get it back?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me. They belong to whoever owns the rights to Xena:Warrior Princess.

**-For my kind friend Milou -**

* * *

**WHERE IS IT?!**

**Chapter 1**

One breezy day, Gabrielle was hiking in the woods by herself. Xena was away on a trip with her fiancé Hercules, and Joxer was attending his family reunion.

Gabrielle was enjoying her walk very much. There wasn't really very much wind. It was just enough to make the leaves flutter, and to make her hair fly behind her as she walked. It made her feel a bit like she was flying... Her favorite kind of day.

Gabrielle continued on through the woods until she came to a pretty little stream. It looked like such a nice place to rest, that she decided to do just that. She cupped her hands and drank some water from the stream. Next, she pulled an apple from her pocket and started to crunch at its juicy center. 'Uum,' she thought, 'What a nice day.'

Gabrielle was thinking about a story she wanted to write, when she caught sight of something floating in the water. She fished it out with a stick and studied it. It was shiny and black, and not very big. 'Gee,' she thought, 'somebody's gonna miss this. I wonder what I should do with it.' She thought some more, and decided to put up an advertisement in town.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Halls of War, another scene was taking place.

"STRIFE!" roared the God of War. "COME HERE, NOW!" Strife popped into Ares' throne room immediately, and stammered out, "H-here, sir!" He saluted, poking himself in the eye. He bit his lip from the pain but didn't say 'Ouch' out loud. He could see Ares had no patience today.

"Strife," growled Ares, stalking closer. Strife felt as if a tiger was about to pounce on him but didn't dare move. Ares continued, "Where is it?"

"Wh-what, sir?"

"You know what I mean, Strife. It was in my room, and now it isn't. WHERE IS IT?!" roared Ares, the thunder in his voice rattling the building.

Strife's eyes grew wide, and he began to cry. Tears ran down his pale cheeks. He tried to wipe them off with his hands, but could not contain them. Suddenly, a black handkerchief was wiping his face and strong, fatherly arms were wrapped around him. "Little Strife," said Ares gently. "When will you learn to ask first?"

"I don't know," Strife blubbered. "I had it...and I lost it in the water... and it floated away..."

"Shhh... shhh... What am I going to do with you?" said Ares, fondly.

"I don't know, Unc. Do you... still love me?"

Ares smiled down at his nephew and tweaked his nose. "Of course I do, pipsqueak. But you'll have to help me find it. It is my favorite, after all. I really miss it. Come on, let's go tell your mother about this."

"Yes, Unc," mumbled Strife, as they blinked out of Ares' throne room.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ares and Strife reappeared inside Discord's bedroom. She was sitting at her desk wearing granny-style eyeglasses, and reading _The Olympian Gazette_. "Oh," she said, turning red. She pulled off her glasses and tried to hide them. "Oh, come on, Mom," protested Strife. "Everybody knows about your glasses." Discord scowled. "Well, I wouldn't have to wear them if Apollo would heal my eyes."

Ares chuckled. "You know he would if you'd go out with him."

"What-ev-er!" exclaimed Discord. "Hey, how do you like that expression? People are going to say that in the future."

"I'm not sure, sis, but Strife has something to tell you."

"What is it" asked Discord, looking at a downcast Strife.

"Uh... You know that thing you gave Unc for his birthday? I... uh... borrowed it without asking... and lost it."

"Oh, you did?" asked Discord. "Well, you shouldn't have done that... Not when Ares is so good to you... Well, fortunately I can fix that."

"How?" asked Ares and Strife, in chorus.

"I put a spell on it, of course. You know you're always losing your stuff one way or another, Ares. The spell causes the finder to put an advertisement up. The ad appears in our paper. See?"

Discord showed Ares and Strife the advertisement section in the newspaper that she had been reading.

"Look, Unc! It says that Gabrielle found it. She is staying at the inn in Corinth if the owner wants it. Hey Mom, what if someone else says it belongs to them?"

"Silly boy," said his mother fondly, ruffling his hair. "You know that things appear in our paper before mortals see them. Ares will get there first."

"Okay, thanks sis. I'm off to Corinth then." Ares disappeared in a column of blue light. And then he reappeared and grabbed the newspaper. "I'd better show this to Gabrielle for proof."

* * *

At this time, Gabrielle had just finished writing her advertisement. She was sitting beside the inn in Corinth when Ares appeared standing beside her, wearing his usual black leather. "Hi Gabrielle," he said, with a big smile.

Gabrielle was surprised to see him, and said, "Oh... Xena isn't here... she's with..."

"With Hercules," finished Ares. "I know."

"You know... and you're okay with it?" asked Gabrielle cautiously, waiting for him to blow up.

"Sure," said Ares. "Hercules and I... We're working some things out... and Xena... well... we make better friends than anything else."

"I'm glad," said Gabrielle. "It's nice to see you happy for them. But, I don't understand... Why are you here, then?"

"I'm here because you found something that belongs to me. See..." he said. "In the Olympian paper, ads appear before mortals see them."

"Wow," said Gabrielle. "I just finished writing that." She pulled out the item that Ares was looking for. "I must say, this isn't something that I would expect you to have." She passed it to Ares, and he thanked her. He bent down and whispered, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Gabrielle. Maybe someday soon, I'll tell you about something else," he said with a wink. He gently kissed her cheek, and disappeared, leaving Gabrielle speechless.

Gabrielle walked back into the woods, and found the pretty little stream once again. 'I wonder,' she thought, 'if Ares will lose anything else.' She stared into the stream, her hand touching her cheek, seemingly spellbound by the motion of the water. It was nighttime now, and even the stars knew what she was really thinking about....

A handsome God... and a kiss...

* * *

Ares appeared inside his bedroom, and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He got out his favorite black towel and prepared for a bath. He stood there, and said to himself, 'That Gabrielle is sure cute. I think I'll get Heph to make something for her. Maybe... ' He looked at the black item sitting on the edge of the tub. 'Maybe something like this... Of course, a girl would like a pretty color. Maybe yellow... Yeah, I bet she'd like a yellow one.' He squeezed his black rubber ducky, making it squeak. He growled, 'Strife won't get you again, little one, I'll make sure of that.'

A door slammed...

A key turned...

**-The End-**


End file.
